


i. Wish you were gay.

by EmilySweet104



Series: Wish you were gay. {Rhodley/SongShots} [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "How am I supposed to make you feel okayWhen all you do is walk the other way?I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stayI just kinda wish you were gay"Conjunto de SongShots Rhodley {Harley Keener x James Rhodes} independientes que iré actualizando cuando me vengan ideas♡♡Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Wish you were gay. {Rhodley/SongShots} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817437
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_"How am I supposed to make you feel okay_  
_When all you do is walk the other way?_  
_I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay_  
_I just kinda wish you were gay"_

**_Wish you were gay; Billie Eilish._ **

Dejó de acariciar la superficie bajo su cuerpo, mostrándose algo confundido por quinta vez en la noche.

Frotó sus dedos entre ellos y se miró la mano, notando que estaba sutilmente húmeda, cortesía de las gotitas de rocío que acababa de destruir con sus manos temblorosas.

El césped estaba jodidamente húmedo a esa hora. Un horario en el que uno jamás sabía si era completamente de noche o la mañana estaba próxima a asomar.

La verdad era que como estaba, tampoco sabía muy bien si era de noche, si estaba en una habitación muy oscura o estaba soñando.

Intentó parpadear una, dos, tres veces.

En una habitación no estaba, mucho menos soñando, creía.

Estaba en el jardín, no el de su casa, porque de ser así, sus tres perros no le tendrían piedad. No, se tirarian encima suyo dando lametazos, frotándose y moviendo la cola de manera bruta. Y pese que cualquier persona encontraría eso muy molesto en su estado actual, Harley lo hubiese agradecido.

De verdad, daría lo que sea por estar en Tennessee, siendo mimado por lo únicos seres en esa vida que lo amaban de forma incondicional.  
Suponía que su madre y su hermana lo querían al menos un poco, pero no había como el amor de sus ángeles callejeros.

No, desde el exacto momento en que Harley los adoptó, salvandoles de morir congelados en esa caja húmeda y casi congelada por la nieve, que esos tres morían de amor por él.   
Lo defendían de todo, lo seguían a todas partes y cuando se iba, ya fueran cinco minutos o tres semanas, ellos le esperaban en la puerta, estando alerta por cada sonido, cada aroma, cada resquicio de vida que pudiera asemejarse a él.

Daría, de verdad, lo que fuera por estar con ellos tirados en el patio, mirando el cielo, acariciando la nieve.

Pero no. No estaba en Tennessee, y aunque bien podía volver a casa cuando demonios quisiera, una parte de él se caía a pedazos al pensar en alejarse de ese lugar.

Acarició otra vez el césped con la punta de los dedos y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que probablemente su trasero y parte de las pantorrillas estarían húmedas, culpa de haberse sentado de lleno ahí, solo, esperando que el aire frío le devolvolviera al menos cinco de las neuronas que había perdido.

A unos cuantos metros de él, el complejo de los Vengadores se veía elegantemente iluminado. La música estaba atrapada allí dentro, así que se oía amortiguada y distorsionada. Tan lejana que se le hacía fácil escapar de ella si concentraba su cabeza en otra cosa.

Así que eso hizo.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y auguraba que el amanecer sería algo para recordar. Teniendo en cuenta que el complejo norte estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad, la contaminación lumínica no podría arruinarle la vista ni tampoco los edificios.

No señor, tenía todo el cielito para él solo.

Movió un poco los pies y sintió como sus zapatillas _Converse_ viejas, se deslizaban con suma facilidad por las tiritas verdes perfectamente recortadas del piso.  
Bueno, al dia siguiente cuando despertara se encontraría con las suelas verdes y tal vez embarradas, si tenía muy mala suerte.

No intentó ponerse de pie. No podía.

Se iba a resbalar, se dijo. Como las otras siete veces que olvidó que estaba malditamente ebrio y volvió a caer una y otra vez al césped mojado.

Se rio un poco en voz baja al recordar el tercer golpe que se había dado, como un borracho tonto de los que tanto solía burlarse.

Decidió mejor quedarse ahí y dejar que la jodida naturaleza, equilibrada con el poder del tiempo, hicieran su trabajo.

Oh, podía imaginar la resaca que tendría en la mañana. La regañina de Tony. Las sonrisas cómplices de Parker.  
Claro que todo sería risa, diversión; ponerle música alta para que le siguiera doliendo la cabeza y pasarle botellas de agua mientras él se tapaba el rostro con los cojines del sofá.

Sí, mucha risa, mucha algarabía, pero cuando apareciera Happy cargando su bolso para llevarlo camino a su casa, Peter se encogería triste y Tony rodaría los ojos porque, tanto como él, odiaba las despedidas innecesarias.

Mañana volvía a casa. Sus tres meses de estudio y molestar a Tony Stark habían terminado por ese año, y quisiera o no, debía volver a su jodido pueblo fantasma a ayudar a su madre y cuidar que su hermana no saliera con imbéciles.

No volvería allí hasta el año que viene, recordó.

No desayunaría las tostadas quemadas de Visión ni le robaría el café cargado a Tony.

No podría jugar videojuegos con Peter ni coquetear descaradamente con Virginia cuando fuera al complejo a gritarle a su jefe que era un idiota.

No podría hacerle mejoras al traje de IronMachine, no podría, porque mañana volvía a casa.

Se obligó a detenerse.

No, definitivamente no debía pensar en mañana. Faltaba para eso, faltaban horas, faltaba mucho. No tenía caso comenzar a hacerse eso desde ya, o de verdad la pasaría jodidamente mal.

Joder, pensar en alejarse era difícil.

Cada año era más difícil, y esta vez hasta había considerado no ir. Poner una excusa, fingir que no tenía ganas.   
Pero Tony jodido Stark no aceptaba negativas y así Harley le dijera que no, el hombre igual enviaría a Happy por él.

Se fregó el rostro con fuerza y se abrazó a la botella sin abrir que le quedaba. Una grande y con líquido de color azul muy bonito.

Vaya uno a saber qué demonios era eso.

No sé la iba a tomar, prometió. Solo la tenía encima por si acaso, por si necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarse desesperado.

Él nada más quería sentarse allí, disfrutando el aroma de la madrugada, despidiéndose en silencio de cosas que jamás le pertenecerían.

Pero claro, a él jamás le han salido las cosas como esperaba. Así que cuando sintió la fuerte colonia y las pisadas en el césped que había aprendido a identificar preso del entusiasmo y la fascinación casi adolescente, soltó una risotada y un festejo entusiasmado, claramente producto del jodido alcohol que cargaba en la sangre.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tony al fin terminó de sacarte de tus cabales y decidiste entrar voluntariamente al infierno?— murmuró sonriendo plenamente, demasiado ebrio para poder disimular que le encantaba su presencia allí aún si esta le lastimaba a niveles exorbitantes —. Siéntate, la espera es larga y tengo el último número.

Murmuró lo último agitando la botella sin abrir y no le dio ni un vistazo.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Un poquito por aquí, un poquito por allá. Ya sabes, no suelo llevar la cuenta, porque no suelo beber— no mentiría, arrastró un poco las palabras y bufó divertido.   
Su duro tono no hacia más que reafirmar sus nada pequeñas fantasías.

—¿Es la primera vez que bebes?

—A este paso, siquiera será la última— murmuró sonriendo, mientras rozaba el pico de la botella de vidrio con sus labios.

Podría destaparla, podría darle un sorbo o dos, pero la verdad que no le apetecía.

Le daba asco. El alcohol le daba náuseas pero ahí lo tenían, bastante joven, bastante tonto y lastimado como para que no le importara.

No tenía idea de cuándo había comenzado pero llegó un punto de la noche en el cual no lo pudo evitar. Nadie lo controlaba y tenía su carné falso en todo caso, así que al demonio.

—Chico. Hey, mírame.

Le sintió arrodillarse a medias a su costado y buscar su rostro entre la tenue oscuridad.

¿Mirarlo? Dios santo, no. Esa sería su muerte.

¿Por qué demonios querría mirarlo? Demonios, Harley no necesitaba mirarlo, porque sabía exactamente la expresión que llevaba.  
Una de preocupación, demasiado dura para ser paternal, demasiado fría para sentir que era real.

Él a veces bromeaba y le decía que mataría a un jodido Titán con un alfiler solo para conseguir una mirada suya. Una sonrisa, un abrazo, una risa.  
Pero era ridículo, joder. _Harley solo bromeaba_. Nunca iba en serio con nada, y la verdad que la duda hasta le llegaba a sorprender.

Definitivamente él no estaba bebiendo por una razón en particular, mucho menos por una persona. Por supuesto que no estaba bebiendo por _él_.   
Solo decidió que la fiesta del complejo—llena de todos los superhéroes que soñó con conocer durante toda su vida— era un poco aburrida y quiso ir a arruinarse solo al jardín, sin molestar a nadie.

Aunque odiaba beber. _Joder, como odiaba beber._

Como no le respondió, tuvo que insistir. Y joder, en ese estado, tenía menos paciencia que nunca para soportar que le trate como un crío.

—Hace frío aquí, déjame llevarte adentro.

El contacto físico si no era meramente para follar como un animal, lo ponía excesivamente incómodo. Un dato interesante, algo que un psicólogo tomaría de punto para desglosar su vida, su infancia y llegar al fondo de sus jodidos problemas.

Así que cuando sintió esa mano con la que soñaba como un condenado, tocándole el hombro, se removió inquieto.

Que ridicules, ¡Que tontería!

Él estaba bien, de verdad. Estaba perfectamente.

Tenía diecinueve, era bonito, inteligente, joven y había follado quince minutos atrás con alguien que no conocía, solo para conseguir esa botella entera de alcohol.

No recordaba si era un pez grande o uno de los encargados de servir la bebida. ¿Qué demonios importaba?

La vida era maravillosa.

—Entonces metete adentro, nadie te pidió que vinieras.

Se obligó a no mirarle cuando le sintió tensarse sobre su hombro. Se dedicó a jugar con la tapa que aún se aferraba a la botella, girandola hacia ambos lados en un ritmo constante.

Tan ebrio estaba, que de no ser que de ese hombre dependía su desdicha actual, bien podría entretenerse jugando con la tapa y olvidarse de que estaba allí.

Bastó con sentir su mano acariciandole donde aún posaba, para que se diera cuenta que se había bebido todo ese jodido alcohol por nada, porque ni así, adormecido, podía dejar de ser consciente de su propio cuerpo cuando estaba a su lado.

—Vamos, arriba. Necesitas una ducha y dormir.

—No quiero, déjame— murmuró, quitándole la tapa a la bebida y tomando un par de sorbos.

Oh, esa cosa azul, fuera lo que fuera, era un asco.

Le dio un trago más, tal vez para asegurarse de que en verdad era asqueroso, tal vez para castigarse, tal vez para castigarlo a él.   
No sabía. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos seguro estaba de nada.

—Mocoso, deja eso. Anda, levántate—el toque en el hombro se volvió insistente, más apretado, más insoportable. Intentó levantarle, pero él se safó, de forma vaga, pero brusca.

—Vete a la mierda. Vuelve a tu fiesta y no me toques los cojones.

No le importó pasarse de la raya, la verdad. Harley era así, siempre se metía con él. Pero nunca, jamás, sobrepasaba los límites.

Y los insultos jamás los usaba con la gente que amaba, no de ese modo, no escupiendo las palabras con desprecio.

Pudo sentir como la poca buena voluntad se esfumaba y nada tardó en sentir el fuerte agarre en su brazo. Tiró de él, le tomó el mentón con la mano que le quedaba libre y ya no pudo escapar de sus ojos.

—En primera, no es mi fiesta. En segunda, a mí me respetas, Keener. Aún no llegas a los veintiuno y deberías agradecer que no estoy armandote un jodido escándalo por el estado en el que andas, robandote botellas de alcohol y haciendo pataletas como un maldito niño caprichoso.

—Yo no me robé nada, me sé ganar mis cosas. Y anda, no digas eso, ¡Si yo te super respeto, Iron Machine! Eres mi Vengador favorito—se apresuró a responder, soberbio y sonriente, amando, por todos los santos, sacarlo de sus cabales.

Los ojos oscuros, casi negros, miraron los suyos con una insistencia y tal desplante de sentimientos que Harley no podría jamás dudar que era un jodido Coronel del ejército.

Y mierda, desobedecer ahora mismo excedería tal vez los límites silenciosamente marcados, pero cuantas ganas tenía.

Podía verle recorrer sin ninguna prisa cada una de sus facciones. Desde sus mejillas encendidas por el alcohol, hasta la punta de su cabello rubio. Los ojos celestes algo enrojecidos y los labios rosados mordidos y húmedos.

Se quedó mirándolos, de hecho. Dos segundos. Cuatro.

Contó hasta diez antes de notar hacia donde iría todo si no reaccionaba.

Y por más que las ganas le escocían y el corazón traicionero le empezó a latir con más fuerza, Harley no le iba a permitir ni una burla más.

—¡Déjame! Vete, vete a hacer lo que estabas haciendo—se removió incómodo y logró soltarse a duras penas, pero Rhodey no cambió su expresión ni se movió un centímetro, haciéndole enojar aún más—. Vete con la rubia esa que tanto te gusta.

A Rhodes le tocó suspirar, tal vez cansado, tal vez incómodo. No lo sabía. A esas alturas, ya no lo sabía.

—Harley...

—¿Por qué ella? Yo también soy rubio, joder. Y tengo mejor trasero que ella, para variar.

Y es que cuando creía estar logrando descifrarlo, James Rhodes cambiaba sus parámetros. Decía que no a lo que antes decía que sí, dejaba de hablarle de la noche a la mañana y apartaba la mirada de su rostro, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Nada de nada.

Joder, ya no se trataba de otra cosa más que de su orgullo. Su dignidad, su jodida reputación.

¿A qué se reducía Harley Keener si se dejaba usar, pisotear y burlar por ese jodido idiota al cual llevaba admirando casi toda su jodida vida?

—No se trata de eso—el hombre le miraba casi compasivo y joder, que rabia le daba.

—¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¿Ella es inteligente?¡Yo también, y por mucho! ¿Es bonita? Yo lo soy más. Pregúntale a cualquiera y verás, maldita sea, que sí lo soy— intentó enderezarse y se dio unas palmaditas mentales cuando pudo hacerlo sin problemas—. ¿Es porque vuela y hace todas esas cosas mientras brilla en la oscuridad? Existen los condones fluorescentes, Coronel. Así que también puedo tener superpoderes si eso es lo que estás buscando.

El hombre resopló molesto, porque odiaba las vulgaridades, pero Harley le había visto esconder sonrisas durante esos tres jodidos meses, así que ya no funcionaba.  
Su rechazo exagerado ya no tenía efecto, no el que tenía cuando era un jodido niño y, cada vez que visitaba el complejo, le decía que quería quedarse con él para siempre.

—No me gustan los hombres, ¿cuántas _jodidas_ veces te lo tengo que decir?—entre dientes, claramente superado por la situación, Rhodes miraba a los costados como si temiera que alguien lo escuchase.

—Hasta que se lo crea, Coronel. O al menos hasta que yo lo haga.

¡Era inaudito! Jodido siglo XXI y el señor todo moral y buenos modales tenía la jodida mala costumbre de hablarlo en voz baja.  
Como si ser gay fuese un escándalo, como si no se estuviese—gracias a dios— normalizando.

—No soy gay, mocoso—insistió, harto, poniéndose pie y mirándole acusador, como si el tonto muchacho tuviese la culpa.

Como si le hubiese hecho algo malo.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Por qué es tan importante?! Ni siquiera podrías cogerme de todos modos, ¡Así que al diablo!—se puso de pie tambaleante, casi cayéndose para atrás pero sosteniéndose furioso sobre sus pies.

Un hijo de perra, eso era. Un error, el tipo de adulto que Harley juraba despreciar.

Una mierda de decepción.

Intentó salir de allí dando zancadas y vociferandole barbaridades, pero el jodido Coronel le aferró del brazo con tanta fuerza que temió que sus bajos instintos lo traicionaran.  
La gente decía que beber lograba extinguir las erecciones. Pero vaya sorpresa, no era así en su caso.

Enojado con su propio cuerpo, que ya bastante lo había traicionado en una noche, le empujó, queriendo alejarse de él con la misma fuerza que quería aferrarse y nunca soltarlo.

—¡Déjame! Si no me vas a querer, ¡entonces lárgate! ¡No necesito tu lástima!— comenzó a caminar en círculos, sin saber dónde poner las manos, a donde ir ni a donde mirar. En un acto de rebeldía solo pudo aferrar la botella y darle un largo sorbo y tragar el asqueroso contenido. Y antes de recibir un aireado regaño, tomó las fuerzas para poder volver a mirarle la cara—. Pero si me vas a retener, al menos ten las jodidas pelotas de ser sincero conmigo, porque yo nunca te he mentido. ¡Nunca!

—Keener, no me lo hagas más difícil. Anda colabora conmigo—Harley no se lo creía. Rhodey insistía en sostenerle para guiarlo a su habitación y quitarle el alcohol de las venas haciendo beber agua hasta reventar. Era como si no entendiera, como si no viera a través de sus pullas, de sus bromas, de sus sonrisas.

Tonto había que ser para no notarlo y eso que Harley lo consideraba inteligente.

—¡No! ¡Tú colabora conmigo! ¡Joder!— dejó de intentar quitárselo de encima. Tosco y testarudo, Rhodes no lo iba a soltar. Y le enfermaba lo mucho que le encantaba aquello—. ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

Normalmente, Harley no discutía. No gritaba, porque creía que aquellos que levantaban la voz lo hacían porque eran estúpidos, esclavos de sus emociones y nada prácticos. Él prefería usar su sarcasmo e ironía para rebajar y ganar cualquier jodida discusión; Tony bien se lo había enseñado.

Pero el alcohol y el amor hacían maravillas, de verdad.   
Lo supo esa noche donde Peter Parker había perdido los cabales y se había enojado por primera vez en su vida, con ganas, con odio. Ese chico tímido y verborragico que no mataría a una mosca había estallado contra Steve Rogers cuando encontró a Tony, una vez más, ahogándose en alcohol en su oscura habitación cuando supuestamente ya lo había dejado.  
Lo supo la vez que vio a Tony casi rezando al lado de un Peter jodidamente herido en terapia intensiva la vez que una misión salió mal y Tony casi no llega a tiempo.

El amor te hacía hacer cosas que jamás te creíste capaz de hacer o hasta cosas de las que te burlabas.

Y Harley solía burlarse de los borrachos enamorados, así que el karma era definitivamente una perra y nunca mejor dicho.

—Te acabo de explicar. Harley, simplemente no soy g-

—¡Pero me besaste!— explotó, tirando la botella al piso sin reparar en si se rompió o no. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos y se sintió completamente vulnerable. Rhodes siquiera lo miraba, para variar, así que tuvo que acortar la distancia para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención —. Tú me besaste.

—No, tú me besaste—le retrucó, mirándole a los ojos, al fin.

Y Harley soltó una risotada casi siniestra mientras las lágrimas no le daban tregua.  
Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se vería desde afuera, porque estaba demasiado ocupado peleándose con sus propios miedos.

Había sido una tontería. A Harley le gustaba, sí, tal vez estaba enamorado, _sí_ , pero no pasaba de pullas y coqueteos descarados que sonaban más a una broma que a otra cosa. No cruzaba la línea pese a todo, no con él.   
Pero en los últimos meses, notó como el galante Coronel le miraba diferente.

De esa forma en la que sabes que algo pasa, y no algo malo. Le miraba al irse y no dejaba de hacerlo hasta perderlo de vista. Reía más, se metía con él y casi buscaba excusas para quedarse en el taller, donde el trío nerd se pasaba la mayor parte del día.

Tony y Peter en algún momento se encerraban en su mundo y ellos dos fingían asco y se iban, lo cual era la excusa perfecta para irse del taller a cualquier otro lado. A la cocina a compartir algo de tomar, al salón para ver la televisión, a los ventanales a quejarse de algo o a burlarse de Tony.

Todas las señales estaban ahí, especialmente cuando comenzó a notar que Rhodes miraba demasiado sus labios cuando le hablaba.

Joder, ¿qué era eso sino la bésame-señal? ¡Claro que se cansó y lo hizo!

Una semana atrás, tirados en el sofá del complejo, riendo, con las luces bajas y el televisor funcionando, no lo soportó más y lo hizo.

Solo iba a besarlo y reírse de él, pero vaya cosas de la vida. Harley se encontró sin fuerzas para reírse, mucho menos para dejar de mover sus labios contra los suyos.

—Y tú me seguiste. Me abrazaste, joder, hasta te oí suspirar— masculló entre dientes, todavía sin poder creer que lo estaba negando —. Pudiste haberme apartado; pudiste haberme dicho que no te gustaban las pollas, pero no lo hiciste. Es más, creo recordar haber pasado toda la jodida noche besándote y no te escuché quejarte.

Rhodes negó y soltó un resoplido casi angustiado, así que le llegó el turno de sonreír altanero, como tantas veces había hecho.

No tenía de donde más negarlo. La pruebas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, así que el señor coronel iba a tener que vomitar sus verdades en algún momento.   
Era cuestión de tiempo, solo debía presionar un poco más.

Joder, Harley hasta prefería que le dijera que había jugado con él a que lo siguiera negando.

—De acuerdo, juguemos a esto; ¿Es mi edad?—preguntó, alejándose un par de pasos de él, mirando felizmente como el hombre parpadeaba ligeramente perdido cuando ya no le tuvo a dos centímetros de su boca—. ¿Es porque soy mala persona? ¿Muy infantil? Seguiría preguntando, pero la verdad es que no encuentro nada malo en mí. Las últimas dos te las he hecho de puro drama, así que dime, ¿Es mi edad?

Una vez recuperado y asegurándose por milésima vez que nadie les estuviese espiando, Rhodes no pudo hacer más que reír frustrado y negar.

A día de hoy, no había quien pudiera contra Harley jodido Keener.

—No me piensas creer, ¿no es así?

—No me has dado ni una jodida razón para creer que no eres ni un poco gay, _James_ —en realidad, visto por donde sea, James Rhodes se veía como el hombre más heterosexual del mundo. De verdad, Harley ni siquiera lo hubiese imaginado, hasta que por supuesto, vio como le miraba el trasero.

Un buen trasero puede ser admirado por muchas personas de distintos géneros y cualquier orientación sexual, pero las demás cosas no había como justificarlas.

No, definitivamente había mostrado interés en él. Harley no era inseguro en ese tipo de cuestiones y sabía bien cuando alguien le miraba con otros ojos.

—No soy gay— soltó más tranquilo, con menos dureza, hasta con los hombros más relajados.

—Bien. Bisexual, pansexual, lo que tu quieras. Pero atrevete a negarme que me miras el trasero y te juro qu-

—Harley. Solo mírame—casi se ahoga con las palabras al ser interrumpido tan escuetamente. Y cabe decir que Harley le miró, bastante.

Le miró por segundos, tal vez minutos, no tenía idea. Pero cada vez que miraba alguna parte de sus cuerpo, necesitaba empezar de nuevo porque se desconcentraba.

Jodido amor, jodido alcohol.

—Joder, estoy muy ebrio para enfocar la vista, ¿Qué se _supone_ que debo ver?

Rhodes negó cansado y le señaló con ambas manos la zona debajo de sus caderas, lo cual desembocaba, inevitablemente, donde bien guardado tenía lo que Harley hace rato venía queriendo.

—De acuerdo, ahora estas alardeando. Nos vamos entendiendo.

—¡Joder, no! Mocoso depravado, ¡Quita esa cara!— exclamó escandalizado, como si el muy hijo de perra no le hubiese mirado de esa misma forma antes, pensando que él no se daba cuenta. Fue más específico esa vez y le señaló su prótesis —¿Ves esto? Me lo quito y no sirvo, Harley.

Harley bien sabía como funcionaba el mundo, así como sabía que luego de un accidente así, más aquella pérdida tan trágica, podía derrumbar hasta a los hombres entrenados para soportar el dolor.

Y James podia ir por la vida fingiendo que estaba bien, que la vida lo había preparado para salir herido o muerto en sus misiones. Pero al final del día, todos eran mortales, todos eran humanos y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía aceptar sin más un destino así.

No era solo la incapacidad, era un tema de seguridad y autoestima.

No era tonto, sabía que si bien Rhodes podía caminar gracias a esa cosa, no sentía absolutamente nada de la cintura para abajo.

Y si le preguntaban, eso sonaba como un trauma justificable para no querer sentar cabeza.

—Me importa una mierda— ¿se pensaba que esos tres meses se la había pasado jugando? Peter y él le insistieron a Tony hasta el cansancio que les dejara experimentar un poco con el prototipo, que les dejara intentarlo. Que tal vez dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y que nada perdían con intentar encontrarle una solución al problema.

Y Harley, desde casa y como podía, llevaba dos miserables años trabajando en ese jodido proyecto, solo. Había hecho avances desde el galpón equipado que le había dejado Stark, pero así y todo, su pequeño lugar no era nada comparado a las instalaciones del complejo.

Nada mas llegar y proponerle a Peter que le diera una mano, se pusieron a trabajar. Y tenía que admitir que todo fue más fácil con las mejoradas herramientas, el extenso taller y un cerebro a la par del suyo.  
Lo creyeran o no, aquel taller lleno de robots y máquinas automáticas, estaba terminando de ensamblar todo mientras ellos estaban ahí gritandose.

Ahí estaba siendo terminada la prótesis con la cual, de a poco y con entrenamiento, Rhodes podría volver a sentir la mitad de su cuerpo.

¿Era experimental? Lo era. No habían dejado que Tony pusiera ni una mano en ese proyecto, pero aún así y terco como era, estaba seguro de que Rhodes los miraría a los ojos sin una pizca de duda y aceptaría intentarlo.

Lamentablemente estaría camino a casa cuando eso ocurriera. Su madre le necesitaba porque su hermana estaba siendo un maldito dolor de cabeza y él tenía que responder por ella cuando mamá trabajaba.

Así que se conformaría con los informes diarios de Peter y listo.

Lamentaría perderse la cara que pondría el insensato coronel cuando viera el jodido regalo que le tenía preparado.

—Mañana te vas—se aguantó las ganas de decirle. Se las venía aguantando hace mucho tiempo y no lo arruinaría ahora. Aunque bien podría, porque la imagen de Rhodes hablando animadamente con la jodida Capitana Marvel aún le tenía la sangre a máximo punto de hervor.

—Cierto. Cierto... mañana me voy, Coronel. Sabiendo eso, ¿Por qué seguimos perdiendo el tiempo?—se acercó los pasos que antes había retrocedido y, descarado, envolvió su cuello con los brazos, apoyándose completamente en él, un poco por estar ebrio, otro poco por anhelar su contacto—. Sería muy descortés e irresponsable de su parte hacer que un huésped VIP se fuera a casa tan descontento, ¿no lo cree? Hablaría muy mal de usted, señor.

Rhodes había dejado de intentarlo. Ya no miraba a otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos, ya no ubicaba sus manos en otro lugar que no fuese su cintura y Harley solo podía decir "heterosexual mis jodidos huevos".

—No va a funcionar, chico. Mi prótesis-

—¿Ahora es eso? Creí que no era gay, Coronel—murmuró divertido mientras acariciaba su nuca con cuidado, notando como lentamente caía más preso de la tentación.

—No soy- solo... no uses esa palabra.

Una parte de él podía entenderlo. Había gente de esa edad educada de cierta forma, que les impedía aceptarlo. Harley había conocido mucha gente que no podía aceptarse como era. Ya sea físicamente, por orientación sexual o por su género.

Rhodes no sería el primero. Venía de una época difícil con unos padres demasiados duros, claro que no podía aceptarlo.

Aún.

—¿Eres Harley-sexual? O ¿Keener-sexual?—rozó su nariz con la suya sonriendo cada vez mas—. Mejor Harley-sexual.

—¿Harley-sexual? Suena a que tengo un cuestionable fetiche con las motocicletas—amaba eso. Amaba cuando dejaba de ser un jodido pedante amargado y se relajaba a su alrededor, siguiendole la corriente por al menos cinco segundos. No pudo evitar suspirar de gusto mientras sentía sus manos recorrer sin arrepentimientos la piel desnuda de su cintura.

—Como esa canción de _Queen_ , que por cierto, no puedo creer que exista—Rhodes se rio contra sus labios y Harley no lo aguantó más. Que le disculpara el sabor a alcohol, pero no pensaba terminar su noche sin comerle la jodida boca.

Ninguno quería seguir peleando, porque en ese instante, entendieron de buenas primeras que se les acababa el tiempo.

Bien Harley podía volver a ir, pero no sabía cuando. Tenía sus responsabilidades, sus perros, su familia y su trabajo.   
Vaya uno a saber cuando podría volver a sentirse en las jodidas nubes.

—Aún si tú me- si nosotros... ya sabes—Rhodes intentaba hablar, pero de verdad, no podía soltarlo. No sabía qué demonios era, pero cuando de Rhodes se trataba, Harley se volvía un amasijo de besos y abrazos. Todos los que jamás le había dado a nadie, eran todos para él. Lamentablemente la tregua de un minuto y medio había expirado, y Rhodes no podía evitar volver a su papel de adulto responsable —. No voy a encadenarte a esto— insistió, dando por sabido que hablaba de su prótesis y todo el problema que eso conllevaba—. Sabes que esto es un problema y tarde o temprano te cansarás.

Harley ya estaba cansado. Físicamente agotado ebrio y cariñoso. No quería seguir hablando de eso, pero tampoco quería revelarle la sorpresa, así que solo volvió a besarlo con ganas y a sonreír contra sus labios, demasiado atontado para hacer otra cosa.

—¿Sabes dónde vivo?— preguntó, admirando su semblante desconfiado. Es que no tenía caso. Ya lograría que se le quitara esa cara de estreñido—. ¿Sí o no?

—Claro que sé.

—Bien— le llenó la boca y el rostro de besos y le mordió una mejilla en modo de juego antes de soltarse, intentando no tambalearse. Se encontró menos mareado y supo que tomar aire fresco había sido una buena idea —. Te daré un mes para decidir.

Rhodes se quedó ahí un momento, viendo como el chicco caminaba más tranquilo hacia el complejo. Se sintió un jodido degenerado, pero sí, le miró el trasero. No podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que en un mes algo de esto va a cambiar?—lo dijo casi con sarcasmo, pero con genuina curiosidad.

Y Harley, demasiado feliz para otra cosa, volvió sobre sus pasos y bien cerquita de sus labios, volvió a la carga.

—Tonto de ti si asumiste que te diría eso sin saber que todo será diferente en un mes— dejó un sonoro y profundo beso en sus labios y esa vez sí, se alejó con más entusiasmo—. Mírame, hasta ebrio soy más listo que tú, _cariño_.

Al demonio con ese chico. Rhodes se sentía adolescente, sintiendose un idiota y teniendo que soportar la pullas de Tony todo el rato.

Pero verdaderamente se preguntaba ¿Quién demonios podía resistirse al chico?

—¡Oiga, coronel!— Harley llevaba unos cuantos metros alejado, bastante cerca de la puerta del complejo—. Estoy muy ebrio y aún no tengo edad para beber. ¿Será que me escolta hasta mi cuarto? Hasta puede castigarme si quiere.

Escandalizado como una madre enojada de los años cincuenta, se apresuró a llegar a él y a arrastrar del brazo a un Harley por demás satisfecho.

—Camina, antes de que me arrepienta.

—De lo que se va a arrepentir es de andar tonteando con Carol Danvers frente a mis narices—murmuró el chico, sin querer dejarla pasar. Porque podía ser muchas cosas, pero de celoso no le ganaba nadie.

Y Rhodey se mordió la lengua para no reír. Si tan solo supiera que la señorita Danvers fue la que técnicamente le empujó a seguir al chico, probablemente iría a abrazarla y a agradecerle. Porque de no ser por ella, tal vez Rhodey no se hubiese atrevido a sucumbir.

—¿Antes o después que te acostaras con un empleado de servicio por una botella de alcohol?

El chico hizo un sonido descontento y se removió un poco, sin perder esa sonrisa traviesa que tan loco le volvía.

—Si te sirve de algo, no duró nada y casi no me acuerdo bien que pasó.

Con una risa compartida, ambos subieron las escaleras, ignorando la fiesta, las miradas y la forma en que Peter estiraba la mano hacia Tony y Happy, esperando que le pagaran su parte de la apuesta.

—No hay forma de que eso me haga sentir mejor, pero conozco algunas cosas que sí.

Sí, tal vez Harley se iría mañana. Tal vez se perdería el rostro de Rhodey al comenzar a sentir el hormigueo, la picazón y el dolor muscular en sus piernas, pero no se perdería sus sonrisas, sus abrazos y sus besos esa noche.

Y sabiendo que nada tardaría en ir a buscarlo para intentar hacerlo funcionar, por esa vez, tenía más que suficiente.

🧡

_Wow, esa ship tiene sentido, entraré a leer. DIJO NADIE NUNCA._

_Oficialmente entré en el apogeo de la fiesta de la locura._

_Harley Keener y James Rhodes. No me vengan a hablar de Ships cracks, oficialmente he_ _llegado_ _al_ _límite_ _de los_ _límites_ _con este libro._

_Si, nadie va a_ _leerlo_ _, no, no me importa. Los amo, los voy a shippear_ _todo_ _lo que yo quiera._

_Y nada, espero que_ _quien_ _haya_ _decidido_ _leer esto, lo haya_ _disfrutado_ _, porque yo fui_ _súper_ _feliz escribiendolo🧡_


	2. ii. Take me to church.

_"No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen, Amen, Amen"_

_**Take me to church; Hozier.** _

Se sentó en la cama y se tragó los gritos. No sabía si era el entrenamiento de antaño o la costumbre, pero Rhodes era muy bueno para callar frustraciones, lamentos y dolor.

A lo largo de su vida había pasado por demasiada basura y la verdad era que desde que aprendió por las malas lo que el verdadero sufrimiento era, había aprendido a controlarse.

Su temple frío y la determinada convicción de la que tanto presumía, era lo que le había convertido en Coronel a tan temprana edad.

Llevaba toda una vida callando miedos y aceptando el dolor. Y esta noche no sería la excepción.

Pero la verdad era que las pesadillas le perseguían a donde fuera.

Soñaba que caía sin parar a un pozo oscuro lleno de piedras filosas y el pitido ensordecedor de su traje fallando. Luego, como cereza del pastel, un lacerante dolor que le regresaba al mundo de los vivos. Si bien ese tipo de pesadillas eran terribles y llenas de pánico, cuando despertaba, aún podía sentir el hormigueo por su columna y un ligero dolor en las piernas.

Seguramente algo creado por su mente, pero era algo. Y había aprendido a ser agradecido con aquella sensación, con el tenue dolor en los muslos que desaparecía luego de tres segundos. Esos muslos que nada podían sentir por sí mismos parecían extrañar la sensación y volvían al último momento en el que sirvieron para algo, desesperados por volver a sentir.

También soñaba con experiencias del ejército. Momentos duros que tuvo como novato y veces en que las misiones salían mal. Compañeros muriendo, bombas explotando, el calor del desierto.

Pero eso estaba bien. Es decir, estaba mal, pero no _tan_ mal.

No a comparación con la que acababa de tener.

Joder, a Rhodes le costaba respirar de solo recordarla. Era la más cruel, la más real de todas pese a que era sobre cosas que jamás había vivido.

Era una pesadilla sin sentido, cruel y sumamente dolorosa, y pese a todo eso, llevaba teniéndola desde su más tierna infancia. Desde siempre, de verdad. Sin contexto, sin piedad, sin explicaciones.

Rhodes recuerda haber mojado su cama casi todas las noches de niño. Gritaba, pataleaba y se negaba ir a dormir porque según su madre, él recitaba "no quiero volver a ese lugar". Una y otra vez.

Sus padres veían como durante el día era un niño como cualquier otro, pero cuando el sol se ponía, su semblante remitía y le costaba tragar la comida a la hora de la cena, porque probablemente, terminaría vomitando en la madrugada.

En sus tiempos, los psicólogos y psiquiatras no eran comunes. Existían, pero sus diagnósticos podían terminar costándole la vida, y le gustase o no, Rhodes era un niño negro de familia negra viviendo en Estados Unidos. Como si no fuese suficiente, también era de clase baja.  
Seguramente le crearían un perfil criminal, lo enjaularían, lo internarían y experimentarían alguna que otra maldad con él, así y fuese un jodido niño. Sería discriminado, porque si con ser negro no bastaba, entonces agregarle algún problema psiquiátrico era una sentencia de muerte.

Así que sus padres jamás lo llevaron a terapia, sino que se conformaban con asistir a la iglesia de la comunidad los domingos, cantar alegremente las canciones y rezar por él.

Rhodes también rezaba, pero para ser honesto, creía que Dios estaba enojado con él, porque la pesadilla no acabó en ese entonces y seguía hasta día de hoy, aferrado a su psique como un parásito que se alimentaba de toda su energía durante las noches.

Resopló harto y odió que específicamente esa noche, le tocara revivir eso.

Estaba cansado. Había tenido un jodido día de mierda y el cuerpo pedía un descanso.  
Había tenido que ir al cuartel, volver al complejo, pescar a Tony y Peter faltándole el respeto a la cocina y asegurarse de que Visión no la prendiera fuego a la hora de la cena.  
Para ser honesto, la prótesis también le cansaba. Pese a que se manejaba mejor con ella desde su accidente cuatro años atrás, se cansaba más rápido.

Mantenerse en equilibrio y manejarla a su antojo seguía siendo algo que requería esfuerzo, porque la verdad, dudaba poder acostumbrarse por completo a ella hasta que Tony encontrara la forma de que pueda sentir al menos un cosquilleo más real en la punta de los dedos.

Pero no, no le daban tregua.

No le quedó más que ajustarse la prótesis sobre los pantalones que usaba para dormir y encaminarse a la ducha, que le esperaba al fondo con el asiento de siempre y las varillas para sostenerse. De solo ver todos los trámites que tenía que hacer para darse una miserable ducha de cinco minutos, perdía las ganas de respirar.

Ducharse también lo estresaba, ¿para qué mentir? Hoy en día lo hacía más rápido y con resignación, pero seguía siendo una mierda.

Si bien Tony le había dicho que podía usar la prótesis pasa bañarse sin problemas, lo encontró absurdo. Sabía que no se iba a oxidar y hasta podía nadar con ella, pero simplemente le incomodaba no lograr que el jabón llegara a los lugares correctos por tenerla puesta. Después igual iba a tener que quitársela, secarla, vestirse y ponérsela sobre la ropa.

No, gracias. Era muy temprano— o muy tarde— para hacer todo ese trabajo.

Así que ahí lo tenían, duchándose sentado a las cinco de la mañana, bastante cansado, bastante harto. El agua caliente no hacía más que generarle ganas de volver a acostarse entre las frazadas y volver a dormir, con la tonta esperanza de esa vez, lograr descansar algo más que unas escasas horas que le sabían más a tortura que a otra cosa.

Con algo de cuidado, tuvo la delicadeza se tantear su piel antes de frotar su espalda. Despacio y con la paciencia que no tenía, notó que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Esa noche había sido peor que todas las anteriores, tan así, que debió asegurarse de no encontrar sangre en sus sábanas, su camiseta o heridas en la espalda.

No quería asustar a nadie, pero no podía evitarlo. Podía sentir la piel astillada y ardiente pese a que la misma estaba lisa al tacto, sin ninguna imperfección más que pequeñas cicatrices que se había hecho en alguna que otra batalla. Se dedicó a hacerse algún que otro masaje suave por la zona y el dolor fue mermando hasta desaparecer por completo.

Y así era su vida desde hace unos años; hace veinte, para ser más exactos. Fue cuando estaba en la universidad que aquello pasó de ser una pesadilla de alto terror psicológico a algo físico. Si bien cuando era un niño solía asustarse mucho y llamar a su madre entre gritos, desde que finalizó el bachillerato que el dolor físico le despertaba.

Al principio era algo sutil, que bien podía confundirlo con el roce de las sabanas al removerse entre sueños. No tenía idea de porqué, pero empeoraba con el paso de los años. Esa noche, de hecho, sintió como se le abría la carne de la espalda. Sentía las gotas de sangre escurriendo, el ardor, el miedo.

El odio.

Un odio tan profundo, una energía tan jodidamente negativa que, honestamente, Rhodes temía estar volviéndose loco.

Tan vívido y tan real, que el Coronel no quiso perder demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Decidió no volver a dormir por esa vez y ni intentarlo siquiera.

Se secó a regañadientes, se vistió con la ropa que pensaba usar ese día y quitó las sábanas, volviéndolas un bollo de tela, como cada noche. El sudor habitaba hasta en su almohada, así que no era novedad que a esas horas—a veces más tarde, a veces más temprano— se encontraran al Coronel configurando la lavadora, volviendo a su habitación con paso cansado para armar la cama con sábanas limpias, mientras las otras—que había puesto limpias la noche anterior— se lavaban.

Cuando hubo terminado, se permitió sentarse sobre el colchón un momento para respirar profundo y no volverse loco. Esa noche en particular se sintió demasiado fuerte, y eso era mucho decir a esas alturas. Rhodes aún sentía fresca la sensación de la hierba acariciando la planta de sus pies, podía escuchar la risa ajena rebotar a su alrededor y acelerarle el corazón, así como recordaba el calor del fuego y la humedad de su ropa.

Tan real que comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería su realidad el sueño y viceversa. Le costaba estar seguro y empezaba a preocuparse. Tal vez ahora que las cosas eran diferentes, bien podía pedir ayuda.

Podría ir a una de esas terapias grupales con gente del ejército los domingos en la tarde, o bien podría pagarse uno. La verdad era que le daba igual; lo que sea para poder dormir y dejar de sentir como le desgarraban el alma todas las malditas noches.  
Una vez que se sintió más tranquilo, volvió a la pequeña sala de lavado y se apoyó en la encimera, de brazos cruzados mientras la ropa giraba y se llenaba de jabón, pensando, rememorando, intentando entender por qué no podía soltarse de ello.

Porque ese también era el problema. Rhodes era una _grandísima_ parte el problema.

Odiaba soñar con ello, pero una parte suya se negaba a olvidarlo.

No podía soltarlo así y le tomara lavar las sabanas todas las malditas noches. No era algo real, no tenía verdadero sentido, pero Rhodes temía ir a terapia y que además de quitarle la parte mala de sus pesadillas, también le arrebataran lo bueno. Esa razón enfermiza y en absoluto sana era por la cual volvía a recostarse cada noche sin pedir ayuda de nadie.

Porque si bien temía cerrar los ojos en las noches al saber que el despertar sería doloroso, había una parte de esos sueños que lo obligaban a quedarse allí. A volver, una y otra vez, ciego de necesidad, ansioso por revivir en detalle toda la jodida experiencia que significaba su peor martirio.

Se trataba de un alguien, en realidad.

Rhodes sabía que esa persona era la causa y consecuencia de su violenta muerte en sueños, pero cada vez que aparecía, se repetía que valía la pena el sufrimiento.

—¿Otra vez, coronel?

Dio un respingo avergonzado y giró sobre sí mismo, intentando esconder su bochorno con su amarga faceta de Coronel. Estaba medio dormido, medio cansado, medio atontado y ver a un fantasma de las navidades pasadas de color rojo levitando junto a él, no ayudaba mucho a mantener la calma.

—Joder, Visión, ¿Qué hablamos de aparecer así?

—Se veía muy concentrado y no supe como iniciar la conversación—flotando y vistiendo unos ridículos pijamas que no necesitaba pero que usaba porque Peter decidió regalárselas para la última navidad, Visión se le acercó para poder hablar—. ¿Otra pesadilla?

—La misma de siempre— asintió, volviendo la vista al lavarropas. No era una novedad tampoco que ambos estuviesen despiertos a esa hora. No sabía si Visión requería dormir o no y le parecía absurdo preguntar, además de que no era algo que realmente le interesara.

A veces se encontraban allí a ver el lavarropas girar mientras comentaban algunas tonterías. Otras, se quedaban en silencio. Pero Rhodes sabía que ese día en particular, su pesadilla había traspasado la fina y débil tela que separaba el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, porque gracias a la pregunta que murmuró Vision, supo que el pesar se le reflejaba en la cara.

—¿Ha sido tan malo?

—Siempre es malo, pero hoy creo que excedí el límite— admitió, con algo de vergüenza. Tenía una reputación que mantener, pero joder, necesitaba un descanso. Era tan humano como cualquiera así y no le gustara, y aceptar en voz alta que tenía un grave problema, era el primer paso para solucionarlo—. Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

Visión podía sentir cuando algo iba mal con ellos. Seguramente era obra de la gema; aun no podía controlar bien las cosas que veía y escuchaba gracias a su poder, así que no podía enojarse con él por percibir la negativa carga que se alzaba sobre sus hombros.

—¿No las tiene usted? — insistió, mirándole con una calma fría pero dulce que bien quisiera tener. Suponía que ciertas expresiones se las había enseñado Peter—. Puedo prepararle un café.

—¿Seguro que aprendiste a usar la cafetera?

—Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Con un suspiro inerte, dejó el cuarto de lavado para acompañar a su amigo a la cocina, cuidando que no hiciera un desastre. Después de que Visión lograra romper tres cafeteras de forma completamente inexplicable y Peter una, era mejor siempre tenerles un ojo puesto encima.

Mientras el café se calentaba y se oía el leve zumbido de la maquina trabajando, Rhodes intentó comentarle de la mejor forma que era posible las cosas que veía en sueños. Se encontró sin poder beber siquiera un trago del amargo café cuando comenzó a hablar a medida que el recuerdo se volvía nítido, casi como si lo estuviese viendo en ese exacto momento.

Recordaba que todo iniciaba en una especie de huerta, en el jardín de una casa. Hacía calor y otras personas estaban ahí con él, trabajando, arando, cargando cosas, construyendo establos.

Por la vestimenta que todos llevaban y las clases sociales tan remarcadas, calculaba que el contexto histórico databa por 1830 aproximadamente. Pudo saberlo con exactitud mirando documentales con Peter cuando debía hacer su tarea, así que podía dar razón de ello.  
Veía mujeres de color atendiendo gente blanca en una enorme casa, haciendo la comida, sirviéndola, limpiando todo. Recordaba caballos, perros y una familia ridículamente idealizada.

Todos blancos, rubios o de cabello claro, con ojos miel, azules, y una pequeña de ojos chocolate.

El sueño siempre era el mismo. Una de las sirvientas volcaba una taza presa de nervios y delirando de fiebre. La golpeaban, la humillaban y la dejaban sin cenar. La mujer moría al día siguiente a causa de la enfermedad y los golpes. Así iniciaba siempre, pero pese a que una angustia y rabia incontrolables se hacían de él, no parecían ser suficientes para hacerle despertar.

Rhodes no necesitaba ser un genio para entender que era un esclavo allí, él y todas las personas de color que trabajaban como locos durante todo el día, mientras sus dueños no hacían más que dar grandes fiestas en la mansión, asistir a la de otros adinerados y maltratarlos como si no valieran absolutamente nada.

La mujer de la casa no los determinaba. Pasaba de ellos, no daba las gracias y no pedía nada por favor. Pasaba sus días en su habitación, invitando a otras damas a tomar el té y a ser la joyita de la familia que se vestía impecable, junto a la menor de sus hijas. Luego estaban dos muchachos ya más grandes, con edad para casarse. Eran soberbios y horriblemente déspotas. Y luego estaba el dueño de la casa que, si bien era la mismísima encarnación de lo que se solía llamar "el diablo blanco", y que engañaba a su mujer cuando ella apenas giraba el rostro, había alguien que Rhodes bien sentía que era peor que él. Peor que todos ellos en sentidos completamente diferentes.

El chico. El malcriado mocoso hijo de padres adinerados y lleno de privilegios, endulzado con su cabello rubio, su tez blanca y los enormes ojos azules. El pequeño diablillo travieso que vivía metiéndose en problemas.

Ese era el peor de todos para él.

El más cruel y despiadado jugador, el más insensato y estúpido ser que había visto, demasiado inquieto para entender que había limites que no debían cruzarse, suficientemente inteligente como para ser todo lo contrario a su familia. El más hermoso y encantador jovencito que había conocido. Brillante, por demás travieso y bastante insolente, el chico iba en contra de sus padres llevando la adolescencia como su mejor etapa.

Escupía sobre el sistema, se cagaba en la ley y vivía su vida sin importarle un carajo las consecuencias, algo bien peligroso para la época, pero no lo suficiente, porque vamos, era blanco.

Y Rhodes recuerda que, en sus sueños, el chico le hostigaba mientras hacía su trabajo. Fingía acariciar los caballos mientras él los alimentaba para hablarle en plena luz del día, se escondía entre las cosechas del huerto para oírle cantar y llevaba comida a escondidas a todos los esclavos que vivían en la pequeña casa del fondo. Él le trataba con todo el respeto que le era posible así y el chico se riera de él y le dijera que solo le llamara por su nombre o como le diera la gana, que él bien a gusto iba a aceptar lo que deseara darle.

¿Qué podía darle un esclavo a un jovencito adinerado como ese? Nada. Su canto, que no debía ser para él, sino para sus hermanos, eso era todo lo que podía darle.

Pero cual ser vanidoso y ambicioso, el chico pedía más Y el, idiota como ningún otro, estaba encandilado por esa valentía.

Frente a sus ojos, el muchacho era el verano humanizado. Siempre oliendo a fauna, con la piel cálida al tacto y la vista, con la diversión rondando entre el azul de sus ojos. Desperdiciaba la belleza de su juventud rechazando bailar con las señoritas que le presentaban sus padres, no quería aprender de política ni usar trajes elegantes que se le hacían incómodos. Era un chico que iba en contra de todo lo que se le imponía, que fingía ser libre en un mundo donde nadie—ni siquiera él con su tono de piel— lo era.

Y Rhodes, olisqueándose el peligro, atraído por aquel aroma a libertad, no podía evitar seguirle el juego cuando nadie miraba. Él sabía que no debía. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero no podía controlar sus acciones. En los sueños, aun sabiendo que soñaba, no podía ser amo y dueño de nada. No pensaba con claridad, no escuchaba bien su propia voz, pero la del chico era tan clara que casi podía apostar que era real.

Cuando no estaban pasándose notitas con palabras claves como dos niños, inventando palabras entre susurros y riendo de las caras del otro a la distancia, nadaban en el estanque cercano a la casa. Se encontraban de noche en los establos para hablar de sus sueños y cruzaban miradas con profundidad cada vez que se cruzaban. A veces, el chico llevaba un libro y le leía bajito algunas historias de aventura que su madre le había prohibido leer. Le enseñaba a leer y Rhodes le enseñaba palabras que el chico por completo desconocía.

Y siempre, pero siempre, la misma tarde de verano, con los rayos de sol colándose entre las ramas de los árboles, ellos iban a nadar. La misma fecha, el mismo clima y la misma secuencia.

Se desnudaban, se tiraban al agua y jugaban a salpicarse. Reían, bromeaban y disfrutaban esa brecha de tiempo en la cual los dueños de la casa no estaban. Cuando el momento pasaba y estaban lo suficientemente frescos, salían del agua y se sentaban en la orilla, desnudos, sin pudor, acostumbrados a la naturaleza del otro. Se miraban de reojo a los ojos y se reían, apartando la miraba. El muchacho se burlaba, lo volvía a mirar y se volvía a reír.

Y en un acto suicida, Rhodes no lo soportaba más y le tomaba de ambas mejillas, dejándole un casto beso en los labios rosados. El chico, alucinado y con una enorme sonrisa, se le tiraba encima y le besaba por todos lados. Las mejillas, la frente, los labios. Tocaba todo y suspiraba por cada pequeño roce.

Enamorados, como dos imbéciles. Desde siempre, desde el instante en que Rhodes fue comprado y cruzó la mirada indignada del chico, había caído embelesado por su belleza. Era un milagro—o una maldición— ser correspondido, pero ahí estaban ellos. Entregándose en cuerpo y alma a lo que dictaba el corazón, importándoles muy poco las consecuencias.

Lograron escabullirse unas cuantas veces más para hacer lo mismo, entregados a lo que sentían y soñando que podrían hacerlo funcionar. Quería vivir con él en una casa pequeña, alejada de la ciudad. Tener un par de perros, criar caballos, aprender a leer. Y el chico quería ser científico, probar si la magia realmente existía y también ser inventor. Se atrevían a pedir demasiado, a volar demasiado alto.

Pero todo lo que sube, tiene que caer.

Y la caída fue tan estrepitosa, que Rhodes tuvo que detener su relato.

Dolía. Dolía de forma absurda.

—¿Los descubren?

—Claro que nos descubren. Esas cosas nunca terminan bien, ¿cierto? — murmuró, amargo, sintiendo la bilis trepar por su garganta—. Nos descubren y nos matan como animales, eso es lo que pasa.

Vision le mira en silencio un momento, seguramente buscando algo para poder decirle. Rhodes no le culpa; el difícil tener algo para decir. Su congoja es palpable, es real, pero el sueño no lo es y no entiende cómo es que no puede diferenciarlo de la realidad.

—Tal vez la hipnosis pueda ayudarle— soltó de repente, obteniendo toda su atención—. He leído que eso suele funcionar en esos casos, y creo que Peter conoce a alguien que hace esas cosas.

Asiente, considerando la posibilidad. La verdad es que nada perdía con intentar y no quería seguir engañándose; ese sueño convertido en pesadilla le estaba consumiendo.

No podía dormir, apenas y podía pasar sus días sin pensar en los ojitos del chico. No podía aceptar citas, no podía ligar, no podía siquiera considerar tener una relación seria.

¿Qué pasaba si se casaba y seguía despertando así en la noche? ¿Qué sería de él si una vez casado, olvidaba a ese chico? Una tontería por demás, pero a Rhodes eso le sabía a traición. Enamorarse, casarse y amar a otra persona le parecía impensable cuando cada noche lo veía morir. Cuando los separaban y hacían llorar al chico. Cuando el fuego terminaba de consumir todo lo que alguna vez habían soñado juntos.

Era tan tonto, tan estúpido, pero el grandísimo Coronel estaba de rodillas por un enclenque que no existía.  
Un muchacho demasiado avanzado para la época en la que todo parecía transcurrir, un jovencito vivaz que lo enamoraba cada jodida noche.

Y luego, todo salía mal.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara. Cuanto luchara por advertirle, por dejar de seguirlo, por dejar de besarle desesperado entre los pasillos de la casa; no hay forma de que lo suelte, porque sabe que se termina. Los van a alejar y no va a poder besarlo otra vez.

Y eso ocurre; los descubren, los acusan y los separan.

No quiere recordarlo, pero no puede evitarlo. En verdad no puede. El corazón se le agrieta y el aire le falta.

El exacto momento en que son descubiertos y separados, el chico grita su nombre, luchando por soltarse de los brazos de su padre y sus hermanos que por supuesto son más fuertes que él.

Y a él, en medio de la noche, lo atrapan hombres del pueblo. Hombres católicos, hombres blancos. Almas llenas de odio, gente equivocada e ignorante.

Son animales nocturnos, salvajes, crueles y sin corazón.

Porque lo atan a un árbol y le dan latigazos como castigo, como siempre que alguien se equivocaba. Pero esa vez, no tienen intenciones de detenerse. Y el chico _, su chico_ , solo puede gritar y llorar que se detengan, que es su culpa.

Pero no se detienen. Los obligan a mirarse todo el tiempo. Recuerda gente con antorchas, burlándose y riendo. Vitoreando como si el sufrimiento ajeno fuese algún tipo de entretenimiento sano apto para todo público.

Y por más que aprieta la mandíbula para no darles el gusto de gritar, la carne se abre y la sangre sale a borbotones. Se repite, en sueños y allí sentado en le jodido sofá, que puede soportarlo. Ha soportado castigos y humillaciones, puede soportar eso por él.

Pero no puede controlar el pánico cuando atan a su chico, despojándole de los brazos de su familia y lo incineran sin previo aviso frente a sus narices. Y él, con la visión nublada de lágrimas y la vida abandonándole, grita su nombre.

Y ahí termina. Ahí despierta y el ciclo comienza otra vez. El ciclo de tortura diaria y el ciclo de lavado del jodido lavarropas, el cual ha pitado y le ha traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Le toma unos minutos notar que no solo se ha quedado solo, sino que ya es de jodido día y él aún no se ha puesto en marcha.

Esta muy cansado y la cabeza le duele horrores, así que hace una mueca de asco a su café helado y decide prepararse otro mientras aún sigue pensando en el asunto.

La verdad es que, aunque el amor, el anhelo y el dolor sean asquerosamente palpables, Rhodes intenta convencerse de que aquello solo es producto de algún trauma de su niñez. Tiene que serlo, definitivamente.

Tal vez tenía bloqueado un recuerdo respecto a aquellos momentos en que fue víctima del racismo y la injusticia. Cuando lo molestaban y acusaban de cosas que no había hecho.  
Podía ser que el chico de su sueño simbolizaba lo que él creía que era la libertad. Él pensaba que, si hubiese nacido así, blanco e impoluto, con la apariencia de un ángel, su vida hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

Tal vez, aquel anhelo, aquel terrible desenlace, reflejaba lo que la sociedad hacía con él, con todos ellos.

Pero bueno, nada más podía hacer que visitar a un especialista y probar lo que Vision le había recomendado. Si tenía suerte le recetarían algo para el insomnio y la vida sería menos complicada.

Y pese a llevar toda la madrugada intentando convencerse de sus propias teorías, los gritos del chico seguían cortándole el aire. Podía escucharlos en todos lados y la cosa solo empeoraba cada minuto, logrando que comenzar a entender los ataques de pánico de Tony. Su expresión de puro terror antes de ser incinerado era algo que amenazaba con volverle loco, si es que aún no lo estaba; es decir, ¿Cómo podía soñar algo tan asquerosamente cruel?

¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Qué se le escapaba? ¿Acaso se estab-

—¡Buenos días, Rhodey! — de puro milagro no se le cayó la cafetera al diablo. Peter apareció por la puerta con su bonita sonrisa, siempre de buen humor, siempre demasiado dulce. Aun no entendía como demonios ese ser divino había terminado con el idiota de su mejor amigo.

—Buenos días, muchacho— joder, su voz lo delataba. Intentó aguantarse un bostezo, pero no había quien pudiera. Estaba mental y físicamente deshecho.

—¿Otra vez no pudo dormir? Sé que no quiere volver a escucharlo de mí, pero debería ir al médico o al menos dejar que le recomiende a algún especialista. Conozco a alguien que hace esas cosas, ya sabe, hay que cuidarse. Tía May dicen que la salud mental es-

—Es muy temprano para esto, pero sí. Tomaré tu contacto. No sé lo vayas a decir a tu abuelo— le cortó, sintiendo la cabeza al borde del colapso. Tal vez podía permitirse una siesta antes del almuerzo. Debía al menos intentarlo.

—No me lo espante, Coronel, que está de muy buen humor hoy, aunque no lo quiere admitir.

—Joder, no quiero saber la razón ni pienso preguntar— desde que esos dos estaban juntos, no había paz. Rhodes tenía que anunciarse en cada maldita habitación luego de encontrarlos más de una vez teniendo relaciones fuera de la alcoba. Suficiente tenía con las pesadillas como para querer enterarse de qué cochinadas estuvieron haciendo.

Peter solo se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa y le dejó solo.

Rhodes volvió a suspirar. Joder, vivir amargado era horriblemente cansador, pero después de la noche que había tenido, no podían esperar absolutamente nada de él. No funcionaba. Tan mal andaba que se le estaba haciendo tarde para cumplir la lista extensa de tareas que tenía para ese día.

Enjuagó su taza rápidamente y la dejó secando, tomando su móvil, poniéndose la chaqueta y caminando a paso largo para ir por el auto. Pero la puerta principal se abrió antes de que él tocase el picaporte y un Happy por demás malhumorado entró por la puerta.

—No lo aguanto más, toma esto, necesito encerrarme en el baño cinco minutos— masculló dejando un bolso en sus manos y pasando totalmente de él.

—¿Qué demonios? — miró el bolso sin entender nada en absoluto y adjudicó la culpa al depravado que venía bajando las escaleras con total impunidad mientras se abotonaba la camisa—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Stark?

—Sabía que no podría con él, me debe cien dólares. — lejos de preguntar de qué se le acusaba, Tony cargaba una sonrisa por demás arrogante, situándose a su lado a la espera de vaya uno a saber qué—. Pasó por encima de mí cuando lo conocí, imagínate. Hasta el rompió un dedo a mi armadura, el mocoso desgraciado. Pero cuando lo nombré a usted coronel... espero que venga listo. Es un jodido dolor en el culo.

Nada, no entendía nada. El bolso seguía pesando en sus brazos y a nada estuvo de dejarlo caer al piso.

—Ya quisieras que el culo te doliera gracias a mí, anciano— sintió que se le congelaba el cuerpo. Esa vocecita. Ese retín soberbio, esa burla desmedida y el nulo respeto por un mayor era algo que se le hacía dolorosamente conocido.

—¿Seguro no es hijo tuyo, Stark? — Happy regresó de malas formas, mirando al chico como un padre desorientado.

—Vete al diablo. Que me parta un rayo si alguna vez permito que un hijo mío ande por ahí diciendo que el IronPatriot es más cool que yo.

Rubio, de ojos claros, precioso. El chico llevaba una camiseta gris, una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans gastados. Sonreía con altura y miraba a todos lados, examinando el lugar. Hasta que clavó la vista en él y un latigazo violento le hizo dar un respingo sobre donde estaba parado.

Las voces de Tony y Happy desaparecieron, todo sonido lo hizo. Sentía los oídos tapados y la vista algo nublosa, mientras un mareo inexplicable le hacía parpadear como un adolescente. Era idéntico. No, se atrevía a decir que era _él._ No era posible y sonaba como una total locura, pero la forma en que sus ojos parecían entrecerrarse tan delicadamente, era igual a esa vez donde se dejó de tonterías y le besó por primera vez. Era esa mirada, la misma que le dio esa tarde donde tenían los pies en el agua.

El muchacho parecía haber entrado en cierto transe también, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía habérselo esperado. Se recompuso más rápido de lo que él alguna vez podría, enarcó una ceja y sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras le estudiaba en silencio, sin ningún recato.

—... ¿Harley? — su nombre escapó con un ligero temblor. No era un hombre sentimental, no solía tener razones suficientes para ponerse a llorar. Siquiera ahora. Pero reconocía que sentía el corazón latiéndole en las orejas y que una sensación entre la angustia y el alivio se peleaban por atención en el centro de su pecho.

—Sí, ese soy yo. Vaya, ¿Ya le hablaste de mí, viejo? ¿Tanto me extrañabas? — el muchacho fingió exagerada sorpresa, para luego soltar una risa socarrona. haciéndole saber que, en efecto, era _ese_ Harley y no otro.

Era él. De verdad lo era.

Joder, ¿Estaba soñando aun? ¿Era alguna clase de final alternativo? ¿Se había muerto? ¿Había saltado a otro plano entre sueños? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Sabía que su cara de idiota debía ser una cosa de no creer, pero apostaba todo lo que tenía a que no era el único que no estaba entendiendo nada.

—¿Quién sabe? Soy un hombre ocupado. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer— la voz de Tony le hizo saltar en su lugar, molesto. Había olvidado que no estaban solos. Los sonidos de ambientes volvieron a escucharse y las cosas recuperaron su cauce natural.

—Espera, espera ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué venía a verte a ti? — se mofó, acercándose juguetón hacia donde estaba, pestañeando y susurrando— _Señor IronMachine_ , ¿Qué tan ofensivo sería pedirle que lleve mi bolso hasta mi habitación? Tuve un viaje muy largo con ese viejo gruñón., ¿Puede creerlo? Se queja de todo.

Escuchó una queja incrédula de Happy y más sonidos vacíos e inconexos. No, definitivamente no tenía tiempo para ellos. Los ojos claros del chico tenían toda, _toda_ , su atención.

—Segunda puerta a la derecha, Coronel—aclaró Tony luego de escrutarle con demasiada sospecha, porque los segundos pasaban y él no daba señal de vida. Las neuronas no le funcionaban y casi pensó que la prótesis se le había averiado, porque bastante trabajo le costó dar un par de pasos en dirección a las habitaciones.

¿Eso estaba pasando? El pasmo lo mantenía rígido y callado, algo de temer teniendo en cuenta que un mocoso le había dado una orden y él la estaba cumpliendo sin rechistar.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba despertando y tiñendo de indignación su semblante, sintió que las pisadas del chico se detenían justo detrás de él, por lo que automáticamente tuvo que darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Y ahí estaba, el descarado, sonriéndole con toda esa soberbia que, increíblemente, bien conocía de memoria.

—Al final cumplí mi promesa, _James_. Me merezco un premio— se felicitó, caminando casi de puntitas hacia él como un niño que va a recibir un caramelo. Se veía joven, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse alerta. Lo único que le faltaba era que allí también se estuviesen salteando alguna jodida norma.

—¿Cuál promesa? — el muchacho suspiró ansioso y le quitó el bolso de las manos, dejándole caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Se abrazó a su cuello y le acaricio con suavidad la nuca, haciendo que automáticamente, sus manos aferraran su cintura desesperadas. Su olor natural no era opacado en absoluto por el perfume que llevaba encima y lo agradecía, porque sentía que había tenido que soportar la eternidad para poder olerle otra vez. Su calor era tan suave y su respiración sobre la suya tan delicada que Rhodes se sintió mareado.

— _La vida es muy corta para amarte solo en una así, que prometo buscarte en la próxima y la próxima y la próxima. Y si no te encuentro..._

—... _es porque tú me has encontrado primero_ — terminó por él, apoyando su frente contra la suya. El alivio que sentía era hasta humillante, pero nada podía hacer. Solo cerrar los ojos y no ponerse a lloriquear como un niño pequeño.

¿Cuántas noches llevaba sufriendo su muerte? ¿Cuántas mañanas amaneció jadeando desesperado, buscando a alguien entre las sabanas y encontrarse con la asquerosa realidad de que no había nadie? ¿Cuántos atardeceres suplicó por un final diferente?

Le parecía una completa locura, pero después de todas las cosas que había visto y vivido, ¿Cómo podía él cuestionar cómo funcionaba el universo?

Harley y él eran reales. Habían vivido, los habían separado, golpeado y calcinado. Habían pasado por vaya uno a saber cuántas jodidas vidas buscándose y ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos, iba a asegurarse de que esa vez nadie se metiera en su camino, así Tony se burlara, Happy bufara y Peter se emocionara.

Vision seguro iba a estar muy feliz cuando le contara el nuevo desenlace de la historia, pero por seguro, no más que él.

—¿Vas a seguir haciendo esa cara o vamos a ir a lo divertido? Por mi parte, llevo un buen tiempo sin fol-

La simple idea del chico con alguien más le enfermaba y la llama que pensó jamás se encendería en él, comenzó a incendiar todo a su alrededor. Los labios del chico eran tales y como los recordaba. Su lengua era traviesa, sus dientes inquietos mordían todo a su paso y su nariz tenía la punta fría, como siempre.

—Tony te espera abajo—jadeó, sin poder creerse que un beso podía sentirse así de bien. Que un cuerpo pudiese encajar tan perfecto contra el suyo mientras todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir hasta convertirse en la nada misma.

Seguro y se arrepentiría más tarde, pero en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en sostenerle y no soltarlo jamás.

—Llevo esperando dos vidas por esto, sintiendo que me prendo fuego cada jodida noche, así que él puede esperarme un par de horas, ¿No crees?

Rhodes sonrió contra sus labios, mas no respondió. No lo necesitaba. Por cada beso, un recuerdo perdido volvía a él. Ninguno cruel, ninguno trágico. Solo pequeños pedazos del corazón que pensó que ya no tenía.

Harley se encargó de empujarle contra la habitación que le habían asignado y cerrar la puerta sin ningún cuidado. Y no era por nada, de verdad. Pero sospechaba que, al fin, sus sabanas tendrían un descanso. El lavarropas suspiraría aliviado al ser usado solo una vez a la semana y su ducha le extrañaría en las madrugadas.

Y si las pesadillas volvían a atacarle, iba a bastar con mirar a su costado para saber que lo peor había pasado. Después de todo, la parte de él que le había sido arrebatada, estaba de nuevo en casa.

♥

_Tenía muchas ganas de subirlo ♥ no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad, escribir esto me hacía ilusión, así que acá lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado ♥_


End file.
